Lullaby
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Britania antes siempre les cantaba una canción de cuna a sus hijos antes de dormir. esa canción la aprendió escocia antes de aquel "accidente" para podérsela cantar a Inglaterra. aunque tal vez olvido la canción de cuna -Fail summary- leve muy pero muy muy leve britaincest


**Título: lullaby**

**Personajes: Britania, Inglaterra (Arthur kirkland), Escocia (Scott kirkland), Gales (Glenn kirkland), Irlanda (Ryan) Irlanda del norte (Bryan)**

**Pareja:** ninguna pero solo habrá leve scotland x england, gales x Irlanda x Irlanda del norte

Aclaraciones: escocia aparenta 13 años

Irlanda aparenta 11 años

Irlanda del norte aparenta 11 años

Gales aparenta 10 años

Inglaterra unos 11 meses

Britania aparenta unos 23 años

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: nada. Mención de la muerte de un personaje**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

Antes de la invasión de los romanos a Britania liderada por Claudio *, ella vivía felizmente con sus hijos. Aquellos niños que ella los llamaba cachorros eran Escocia, Gales hijos de ella con su hermano caledonia*, sus otros hijos eran Irlanda e Irlanda del norte hijos de Hibernia* junto con ella. El ultimo hijo recién nacido llamado Inglaterra hijo de ella y caledonia

Ella para dormirlos siempre les cantaba canciones de cuna para dormirlos, aunque no era una pequeña pelea porque ellos siempre tenían mucha energía

-vamos Inglaterra deja de llorar- arrullaba a su pequeño ángel- escocia ¿podrías cargarlo por mí?

-sí, mama-agarra al pequeño Inglaterra- eres muy lindo ojala seas un hermano unido a nosotros porque si demuestras ser como un chico que busca la expansión de su territorio, te juro que te matare o mejor dicho te maltratare

Ella arropo a sus pequeños gales, y sus dos Irlanda. Los pequeños no querían dormir aunque el sol ya estaba oculto desde hace un rato

-¿Qué nos cantaras?-pregunta curioso el pequeño pelirrojo

-pues les cantare hoy…-mira a sus pequeños que estaban acostados alrededor suyo- Goodnight, My Angel

-¡canta!- decía los gemelos emocionados- queremos oírte cantar

-cálmense hermanos-decía con un tono medio molesto el gales

-oblíganos-decían divertidos los gemelos

Glenn agarra del brazo a su hermano mientras el otro estaba tratando de escapar. Ryan trataba de separar a su hermano Bryan de las garras de Glenn. El gales agarra la carita de irlandés mientras se acerca lentamente para posar sus labios sobre los del mayor

La mama no pudo presenciar la escena debido a que estaba amamantando al pequeño Arthur. Escocia vio la escena y se imaginó su "primer" beso con su hermanito Inglaterra cuando tuviera 10 de apariencia

-¿Por qué me besaste- grito molesto el irlandés

-solo fue un beso- miro a su hermano indiferente

-¡yo le debí dar su primer beso a mi gemelo!-grito molesto Ryan

-pero ya lo hice yo- sonríe

Los hermanos se miraban con odio porque no querían compartir a Bryan. Scott miraba la escena con una sonrisa malvada

-tontos-llamo pero al ver no le hicieron caso se molestó-¡Bloody Hell! ¡Idiotas!

Los hermanos sintieron miedo al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor de esa forma

-¿Qué sucede?- dicen los tres con miedo

-si se entera mama que cometen incesto –ríe- no me imagino que pasara

Cuando la mama volvió de amamantar a Inglaterra pudo ver a sus hijitos peleando. Ella odiaba que su familia se golpeara

-¡Bloody Hell! ¡Niños dejen de estar así o los llevare al lago Ness para que aprendan a nadar de mala forma!-grito histérica la mama

El pequeño Inglaterra reía encantadora mente mientras ve que sus hermanos eran regañados. Cuando se tranquilizaron, ella empezó a cantar, su voz era parecida a la de un ángel según sus hijos

"-Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me-"

Después de escuchar la canción de cuna, ellos estaban dormidos mientras un pequeño Inglaterra seguía llorando. La mama estaba preocupada usualmente su bebe era tranquilo pero ya lleva varios días así

-¿Qué tienes mi bebe?-le arrullaba- tal vez quieras otra canción

La madre de los británicos no se dio cuenta que su hijo escocia estaba despierto aun pero escuchaba todo. La madre acuesta con su bebe mientras le sonríe

"-Sleep, my little england

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong…-"

El pequeño empezó a bostezar mientras se acurrucaba en su mama. Ella miraba con amor a su último hijo, entonces ella empezó de nuevo a terminar su pequeña canción de cuna

"-You will be a empire*"

Él bebe solo dio una risita antes de dormir mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente

-England, ojala siempre recuerdes esta canción-le acaricio su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir

Cuando estaba dormida, escocia se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre y en la frente a Inglaterra

-tal vez él no la recuerde pero yo se la cantare-sonríe mientras se fue a costar

Lo único que no sabía Britania era que Inglaterra lloraba porque la vida de su madre iba a extinguirse y la seria junto con sus hermanos las naciones que ocuparían el lugar de su madre

-¡Imperio Romano!-gritaba aquella mujer- maldito desgraciado ojala alguien te haga desparecer

-debiste aceptar ser mi esposa-mira a Britania- pero bueno me tendré que llevar a ellos- le muestra un pequeño gales con esposas que cargaba como podía a Inglaterra

-mis hijos- ella trataba de acercarse a ellos pero la pérdida de sangre le estaba haciendo perder fuerza

-nos vemos Britania- le acaricia el cabello- yo te amo pero como la brava mujer que eres me hiciste tomar medidas drásticas

Ella pudo ver como su pequeño gales estaba llorando mientras era llevado por los soldados romanos. Mientras imperio romano cargaba a su pequeño Inglaterra. Escocia no estaba ahí porque se hallaba con su padre caledonia, lo mismo pasaba con los gemelos que estaban con hibernia

-¡GALES!- intentaba acercarse pero no podía sus fuerzas eran nulas

Lo último que Inglaterra escucho y fue lo que más gravado tiene en su mente fue un grito desesperado que lo llamaba

-¡MIS BEBES NO!- ella estaba tirada en el piso con lágrimas - ¡INGLATERRA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..

Han pasados varios siglos, ahora se encuentran los británicos junto al irlandés* en la habitación de Inglaterra molestándolo como siempre

-váyanse de mi casa- miraba molesto a sus hermanos mayores

-¡no!- decían divertidos aquellos gemelos

-quiero dormir y al estar aquí no me dejaran- se estaba tratando de controlar para no decir palabras que todo caballero no debe decir

-no te preocupes Inglaterra-de una leve risa aquel escoces- se cómo dormirte

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo?-mira a su hermano mientras se acomoda en su cama

Escocia canto "Goodnight, My Ángel". Los hermanos estaban dormidos mientras el inglés estaba semidormido

-creo que te cantare la canción que de seguro no recuerdas-ríe

-¿Qué canción?-

-una que pronto recordaras-

-no te entiendo-

Él le da un beso cerca de los labios. Escocia amaba a Arthur pero nunca se lo dijo debido a que después de la muerte de Britania, guerras entre ellos era un amor imposible pero aun así debía estar a su lado aunque su pueblo estuviera botando por su independencia

"-Sleep, my little england

Let your dreams take wing

One day when all stay together …-"

Su hermano ya estaba cerca de dormirse. Scott le besa la mejilla de su hermano, siempre se verá tierno dormido

"we'll be united"*

Inglaterra entre sueños vio que su madre estaba cantando esa nueva cancion de cuna que siempre recordara como la primera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas e información

*-Caledonia fue la parte que no fue conquistada por los romanos que sería la actual escocia. Decidí ponerlo como padre de escocia, gales, Inglaterra porque son todos junto a Britania la isla. Y también lo puse como hermano de ella

* Hibernia es el nombre en latín de la isla de Irlanda. Decidí ponerlo como hermano mayor de Britania porque los pobladores de hibernia se establecieron en Britania. Es el padre de Irlanda e Irlanda del norte

* la traducción de la canción: Buenas noches mi ángel, es hora de cerrar tus ojos  
y guardar las preguntas para otro día  
Creo que sé porque me preguntas  
creo que sabes lo que te he intentado decir  
Te prometí que no te dejaría  
y tu deberías saberlo siempre  
donde vayas no importa donde estes  
yo nunca estaré lejos

Buenas noches mi ángel, es hora de dormir  
y tan tranquilo, hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte  
recuerdo todas las canciones que cantabas para mí  
cuando nosotros navegábamos en una esmeralda bahía  
y como un barco fuera del océano  
te mezo para que duermas  
el agua es oscura y profunda dentro de este viejo corazón  
siempre serás una parte de mi

* Los únicos británicos son los ingleses, los de escocia, galeses, irlandeses que viven en Irlanda del norte. Irlanda fue parte de reino unido pero se retiro

* Traducción de la cancion: Duerme, mi pequeño Inglaterra  
Deja que tus sueños tomen vuelo  
Un día, cuando seras grande y fuerte  
un imperio seras

*traducción de la otra canción: duerme, mi pequeño Inglaterra, deja que tus sueños tomen vuelo, un día cuando estemos juntos, estaremos unidos

Ojala les haya gustado este fanfic medio raro el incesto británico salió solo


End file.
